Baby, You Are So! 1SHOOT
by samkou
Summary: Baekhyun namja yang populer diantara yeoja maupun namja, tapi gaya berpacarannya terkes berani. Hingga akhirnya bertemu Chanyeol yang polos.


**Baby, You Are So...!**

**1Shoot**

Judul : Baby, You Are So...!

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, Comedy.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : 1SHOOT

**Note :** Oh iya, sebelum baca, aku kasih tau, disini tetep pada kodratnya si Semenya dan si Ukenya Tapi ya gitu deh hehehe Review oke!

**-START-**

"Ukh! Menyebalkan! Mengapa mereka semua begitu, tidak yeoja ataupun namja pasti kabur, segera setelah menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"Aku kesal! Para yeoja selalu kabur saat aku meminta kiss, mereka bilang itu terlalu cepat. Cepat apanya, itu hanya ciuman perkenalan saja tidak masalah bukan, toh kita sudah pacaran. Begitu juga para namja bodoh itu, mereka hanya berkedok namja tapi dalamnya melempem. Mereka bilang aku agresif. What? Kita ini namja sudah pasti agresif, dasar bodoh!"

"AWASSSSSS! Minggirrrr!"

"Eh? Seperti ada yang-"

BRUAKKKKKKKK

**CHU~**

Terpampang adegan dimana seorang namja berpostur tinggi sedang menindih seorang namja mungil, dan bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain dengan mata saling memandang. Namun pandangan mereka menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda. Yang satu menunjukkan wajah yang merah padam sedang satunya menunjukkan wajah pervert.

"Waaaaaaaaa! Mian! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan pelecehan padamu, itu murni ketidak sengajaan. Aku sudah bilang minggir, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya!"

"Eummm dan apa kau terluka? Apa sepedaku melukaimu?"

**CHU~**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak namja yang berperawakan tinggi itu dengan kagetnya.

"Menciummu" sedang yang satunya menjawab dengan santai.

"Tapi jangan ti-"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? A-aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" yang ternyata namja bertubuh tinggi itu bernama Chanyeol

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie~. Kau kelas 2?"

"Ne, aku kelas 2D"

"Aku 2A. Kau tampan. Dan sekarang kau menjadi pacarku"

**BLUSH**

Kontan saja wajah Chanyeol merona merah mendengar pernyataan dan permintaan yang tiba-tiba dari orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? A-aku-"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum"

"Bagus, kau suka namja tidak atau malah membencinya?"

"A-aku tidak benci hanya saja-"

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan kau jadi pacarku. Dan karena kau sangat tampan..."

"Dan juga sebagai hadiah karena pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba. Aku putuskan Kau Seme, Aku Uke. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan? Kau mau kan?"

**BLUSH**

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. dan karena wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut, Chanyeol akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

"N-ne"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuatnya merah padam, wajah Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

**CHU~**

Entah yang keberapa kali, Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol, bisa-bisa Chnayeol over dosis karena mendapat ciuman terus menerus, padahal mereka baru saja eummm 'jadian'.

"Gomawo chagi~~~~~"

"Jangan menciumku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku masih belum terbiasa"

"Ahhh Kau tampan sekali \/(^.^ )\/. Nanti kau akan terbiasa chagi. Setelah itu aku ingin kau yang menciumku terlebih dahulu. Karena kau Seme, kau yang harus menciumku"

**SKIP TIME**

"Yeollie~~~" panggil Baekhyun manja.

**GLUP**

"Ne?"

Chanyeol benar-benar merinding mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nada menggoda seperti itu, ditambah lagi sekarang Baekhyun duduk diatas pahanya. Untung ditaman sedang sepi, dan mereka sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga mencintai Bakkie"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku milik Chanyeol dan Chanyeol milikku. Sebagai tandanya..."

"Ahhhh~~" Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencium lehernya, menyesap dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bercak biru keunguan.

"Ini tanda bahwa Yeollie hanya milikku. Dan kau juga harus melakukannya padaku Yeollie, ayo lakukan~"

"E-eh aku juga harus melakukannya?"

"Ne, itu bukti aku milikmu. Kenapa? Apa Yeollie memilikki orang lain?"

"A-ani hanya saja a-aku, eummm Ne~ ba-baiklah" akhirnya Chanyeol mau melakukannya meski sedikit ragu. Dan~

"Ahhhh~ Yeollie~"

Baekhyun mendesah sexy karena Chanyeol akhirnya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun padanya. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher putih Baekhyun, yang berarti Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kau pervert" kata Baekhyun sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"E-eh bukankah kau yang memintanya? A-aku hanya melakukan sesuai keinginanmu"

"Kekekekeke, Yeollie kau sangat lucu! Aku hanya bercanda Yeollie, jangan gugup seperti itu hihihihi"

Baekhyun masih terkekeh karena ekspresi namja chingunya itu. Kemudian baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintai Yeollie, karena Yeollie berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Aku suka ekspresimu saat aku menggodamu, jika orang lain mereka pasti akan kabur dan mengataiku aneh atau yang lainnya. Kenapa mereka seperti itu, aku hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan orang yang berpacaran bukan?"

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah murung, dia sedikit mencengkeram jas yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak aneh Baekkie, hanya saja mungkin mereka kaget seperti aku pada awalnya. Dan mungkin mereka tidak menyadari bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah ekspresi cinta dan sayangmu pada mereka"

Kata Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan namja chingunya itu, Chanyeol sedikit mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang masih duduk diatas paha Chanyeol mendongak berusaha melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau memang yang terbaik Chanyeol, hanya kau yang mengerti persaanku. Gomawoooo~"

"A-ah Baekkie aku tidak bisa bernafas" Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol saking girangnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa beruntung berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun apa adanya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Eh~~? Kau berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang dengan antusias, dan sudah pasti orang yang ditanya adalah Chanyeol.

"N-ne"

"Benarkah?" orang itu masih mempertegas, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu terkenal pervert disekolah ini, kau tidak tau karena kau keseringan belajar sih!"

"Kau jangan tertipu dengan tampat 'malaikat'nya, wajahnya itu menipu dan dia akan berpura-pura imut saat meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, kau tau kan maksudku?"

"Dan Ahhh! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Apa kau sudah tak perjaka lagi?"

**PLETAK**

Akhirnya Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kepada temannya itu, karena berbicara terlalu keras, membuat wajah Chanyeol bersemu merah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? A-aku masih perjaka dan aku ini Semenya"

"Oooo~ Ah~ Tunggu! Apa dia mengajarimu hal yang tidak-tidak? Dia sudah mencemarimu kan? Oh tidak! Pasti dia yang memaksamu"

"Kami belum melakukannya, kami hanya baru sebatas berciuman"

"Siapa yang memulainya?" tanya teman Chanyeol yang masih saja penasaran.

"Eumm Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku juga belum siap hanya saja aku..."

Tanpa Chanyeol dan temannya sadari, ternyata Baekhyun sudah berada diambang pintu mendengarkan sebagian yang mereka perbincangakan. Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol karena kecewa terhadap apa yang mereka bicarakan, mengenai dirinya.

"Ternyata Chanyeol sama saja! Dia pasti mengatakan hal kemarin karena dia takut aku akan menyerangnya lagi jika dia tidak bersikap manis padaku. Aku kira Chanyeol berbeda, aku kira Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku. Diriku yang memang aneh ini"

Baekhyun kembali kekelas sambil menekuk wajahnya, diapun tidak menemui Chanyeol di jam istirahat kedua. Dia juga tak membalas pesan dan panggilan Chanyeol.

**SKIP TIME**

**Pulang Sekolah...**

"Baekkie~"

"Baekhyun-ah~" panggil Chanyeol berkali-kali tapi Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya. Chanyeol tetap mengejar Baekhyun yang malah mempercepat jalannya.

"Bakkie-ah tunggu aku!"

**BRUKK**

Terdengar sebuah benda jatuh yang cukup keras, dan itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

"Ba-baekkie-ah" kata Chanyeol sedikit merintih dalam posisi mencoba untuk berdiri. Ternyata suara benda jatuh itu, adalah suara jatuhnya Chanyeol karena terpeleset kulit pisang saat mengejar Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Baekhyun sebenarnya khawatir tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya diwajahnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Ne, gomawo Baekki-ah" Chanyeol memberikan senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun, namun setelah Chanyeol sudah berdiri, Baekhyun segera pergi lagi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Chakkaman Bakkie-ah" kali ini Chanyeol berhasil menahan lengan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berhenti, namun Baekhyun enggan membalikkan badannya. Mengetahui itu Chanyeol langsung berpindah posisi kedepan Baekhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Baekki-ah? Kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengusap pipi Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Chanyeol tidak salah, aku yang salah. Aku yang aneh ini yang salah karena memaksamu menciumku. Aku yang pervert ini yang salah karena memberikan pengaruh buruk padamu. Dan aku Byun Baekhyun yang salah karena memaksamu untuk menjadi pacarku, hiks hiks"

Tangis Baekhyun semakin deras, Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, sampai Chanyeol ingat percakapannya dengan temannya.

"Apa Baekkie mendengarkan aku waktu itu?"

"Benar, hiks, aku mendengarnya. Aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa Chanyeol ternyata terpaksa melakukannya. Harusnya kau jujur kalau tidak menyukaiku, dan ternyata Chanyeol sama saja dengan yang lain"

"Tidak Baekkie, aku mencintaimu, benar, aku tidak bohong"

"Kau bohong!"

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan mau diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu Bakkie, hanya Baekkie yang aku perbolehkan utnuk menggodaku tidak yang lain. Jika yang lain, pasti aku akan menolaknya" kata Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskannya dengan selembut mungkin.

"Bohong! Itu pasti karena kau terpaksa. Kau yang bilang bahwa aku memaksamu!"

"Memang pada awalnya kau yang memaksa, tapi sebenarnya akupun ingin mencium Bakkie juga tanpa kau suruh, hanya saja aku belum berani melakukannya Baekkie, sungguh"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Baekkie, Baekkie terlalu imut. Dan aku takut Baekkie akan kecewa saat aku melakukannya tapi tidak seperti yang Baekkie inginkan"

Wajah Baekhyun berangsur-angsur membaik, kesedihannya sedikit demi sedikit hilang setiap mendegar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang pembohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um"

"Tidak bohong? Janji?"

"Janji, aku tidak bohong"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih berair meski dia sudah berhenti menangis. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, membuat Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Baekkie?"

"Menunggumu"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak akan mmenciumku sekarang? Bukankah saat ada salah satu pacar sedang menangis, maka yang satunya akan mengehentikkan tangisan pacarnya dengan menciumnya?"

"A-aku kurang mengerti Baekkie, maaf"

"Jadi kau tidak akan menciumku? Kalau begitu aku yang kan melakukannya"

**CHU~**

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun segera mencium Chanyeol, meski Baekhyun sedikit agak berjinjit dan Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan badannya segera setelah bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Baekhyun merangkulakan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun. Bekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, dan sepertinya Chanyeol menikmatinya. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan lidahnya menerobos mulut Chanyeol, meminta Chanyeol memberikan akses untuknya masuk dengan menjilati bibir bawah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeolpun hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan lidah Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung didalam sana. Chanyeol mencoba mengimbangi permainan Baekhyun. Setelah keduanya kehabisan nafas, akhirnya keduanya melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Chan, apa kau sebelumnya pernah mencoba yang tadi?"

"E-eh? Be-belum, Baekkie yang pertama melakukannya padaku"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar. Aku mau Chanyeol yang melakukannya padaku. Aku akan sabar sampai Chanyeol siap, tapi jangan terlalu lama ne?"

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha"

"Kalau begitu lakukan yang lain"

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang sebelumnya, aku mau Chanyeol melakukannya~" pinta Baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya.

Chanyeolpun melakukannya, dan kali ini karena memang dia ingin melakukannya meski sedikit takut. Dia ingin menyenangkan Baekkie yang selalu sabar mengahadapi namja chingu sepertinya ini. Yang pemalu, padahal dari segi fisik Chanyeol terlihat lebih manly tapi dia terlihat seperti tak bisa melakukan apapun. Namun Chanyeol senang Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan Baekhyun juga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kekurangan Chanyeol itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mempertipis jarak diantara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya jarak itupun lenyap bersamaan dengan menempelnya bibir mereka berdua, masih seperti posisi yang sebelumnya, namun kali ini Chanyeol yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Meski tak seluwes permainan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Dan bagi Baekhyun itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting Chanyeol sudah mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan dan diinginkan Baekhyun.

-**END-**


End file.
